Urgent
by griffecarlate
Summary: Os pesadelos atormentam Dean após Sam ter caído no buraco. Vivendo com Lisa e Ben ainda não consegue achar paz, e acaba saindo para espairecer. Seus pensamentos alcançam a imagem de Castiel e parecem atraí-lo. Dean/Cas Destiel Dastiel


**Disclaimer:** Dean e Cas não me pertencem, e sim um ao outro numa história do amor eterna, conturbada, cheia de sangue e amor e violência e drama. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso além de férias extendidas no inferno \o

**Conteúdo:** Slash, lemon, Dean/Cas

**Beta:** Naomi (megera e torturadora) e Yuka (chantageadora cruel)

**N/A:**PRA DEIXAR CLARO, FUI AMEAÇADA DE MORTE PRA ESCREVER ESSA FANFIC D: tive de escrever correndo ou perderia todo o futuro genial que tenho à minha frente, então não me xinguem se vocês não gostarem, tenham piedade da autora que vos fala, ela tem problemas e complexos com a escrita. E NÃO CONSEGUE ESCREVER UM LEMON SEM CORAR PRA CARALHO D: maldita vergonha viu.

NAOMI E YUKA, essa fanfic é de vossas senhorias, amo vocês suas bobas que ficam me ameaçando D: serei eternamente grata por vocês terem me mostrado o lado yaoi da força 3. Ficar, um dia antes de viajar pro Chile, escrevendo essa fanfic às pressas me divertiu demais, SUAS LINDAS 3

E JÉSSICA, VOCÊ É UM AMOR POR TER AMADO ESSA FIC OK SUA LINDA.

Perdoe erros de português, eu estava preocupada em viver e elas preocupadas com o lemon Q. E meu word não tem mais corretor porque ele decidiu que me odeia. CHEGA DE FALAR ISABELLA.

A autora que vos fala vai calar a boca, e vai dizer: não gosto dessa fic. Então, sim, aceito críticas e chutes na cara. De verdade. ENJOY xx

* * *

><p>Estacionou o carro e tirou a chave da ignição. Pensamentos bombardeavam sua mente, queria apenas um tempo sozinho. Não faziam nem 2 meses desde que viram Sam cair no buraco, levando consigo o arcanjo que possuía o corpo de seu irmão. Desde então não vira mais Bobby e nem seu protetor Castiel, havia se mudado, morava com Lisa, em busca de uma vida normal.<p>

Estava tendo pesadelos quando acordou no meio da noite, e viu a mulher que lhe fazia tão bem num sono profundo ao seu lado. Queria sair e dirigir por uma eternidade. Colocou um bilhete no criado mudo ao lado da mulher, dizendo que iria visitar Bobby. Mentira; iria parar no primeiro motel que encontrasse simplesmente para passar um tempo sozinho.

Ainda não havia tido o tempo de gritar e esmurrar qualquer objeto que fosse para aliviar sua frustração, afinal parecia estar sozinho, perdera o contato com o homem que considerava seu pai, estava sem seu irmão, e Castiel não dava mais nenhum sinal de aparecer. Encostou a cabeça no volante ao perceber que estava sendo egoísta, Lisa e Ben estavam com ele, e apenas Deus, se ele de fato existia, sabia o quão bem a pequena família o fazia. Brincou com a chave em suas mãos, e saiu, trancando o carro, indo em direção à recepção do pequeno motel.

Nem se preocupou em saber que horas eram, sabia que estava escuro e era isso que interessava. Adentrou no local e deu de cara com uma senhora, com seus 40 e tantos anos, girando uma caneta enquanto encarava a tela de seu computador. Sorriu de maneira educada para Dean, que a encarou com a mesma cara de funeral que estampava há semanas. Pediu logo um quarto, colocando pela primeira vez em anos, o quarto em seu nome. Era uma vida diferente agora.

Pegou a chave, e logo saiu para ir em direção ao quarto, que, agradeceu aos céus por isso, ficava um tanto distante da recepção. Abriu a porta, trancando-a logo em seguida, nem se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz, jogou-se na cama, encarando o teto. Pensou em tudo, tudo o que não queria pensar, sua mente o traiu trazendo a tona tudo o que parecia reprimir sua felicidade, o coração apertou em agonia ao, novamente, ser instigado pela sua consciência a se sentir culpado por tudo que havia ocorrido. A morte de tantas pessoas que acreditavam nele, seu irmão indo para o inferno, o afastamento de todos que ainda viviam e o amavam, parecia que o único lado bom em aquilo tudo era a aparente restituição de Castiel como um ser divino.

Castiel. Parecia que tudo que ele pensava o levava para a mesma pessoa, o anjo que tinha o dom de aparecer nos melhores e piores momentos, com a expressão ingênua de quem parecia não conhecer a malícia. De uma maneira inexplicável, seu coração pareceu acalmar quando se lembrou dos olhos azuis sempre o encarando com dúvida. Dos lábios hesitantes antes de responderem a alguma ofensa lançada ao ar por Dean. Sentiu um sorriso se formar de maneira tímida em seu rosto, e balançou a cabeça assustado com essa reação, afinal, que raios de reação era essa, e pior, porque reparava tanto em detalhes que vinham de um outro homem? Devia pensar em Lisa para se acalmar, mas ficou surpreso ao perceber que nem sequer conseguia se recordar da cor dos olhos da mulher que fora sua paixão fervorosa do passado.

Sentou na cama, passando a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais, encarando seu reflexo no aparelho de TV à sua frente, não sabia se poderia estar mais acabado, estava completamente amarrotado, parecia que não dormia há dias, bom, não deixava de ser verdade. Odiava tudo aquilo, odiava não poder gritar com todos, e odiava ainda mais a si próprio por querer gritar com todos. E antes que se levantasse para esmurrar seu reflexo na televisão, uma figura muito conhecida simplesmente surgiu à sua frente quando ele se levantou, parando a praticamente 10 centímetros de distância do outro.

Pareceu que todos aqueles pensamentos o haviam atraído, Castiel estava ali, o encarava com o mesmo olhar de sempre, tentando achar respostas nas expressões de Dean. Encarou seu protetor, querendo também esmurrá-lo, afinal havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia pedido para que este aparecesse, apenas para que pudesse dizer algo naquele mesmo tom tedioso de sempre, que de certa forma o acalmava. Pensou em várias ofensas para dizer ao anjo, e toda vez que cogitava lançá-las, lembrava das vezes que ele o salvava. Então apenas retribuiu o olhar, porém cerrava os dentes para deixar claro o quão irritado estava, e que certamente havia um pouco de culpa dele nisso.

"Você... parece irritado". Castiel tombou sua cabeça, estreitando os olhos.

"Irritado é elogio, Cas, onde raios você estava? Por acaso não me ouviu te chamar? Eu estava desesperado, você não podia parar o que estava fazendo por apenas 2 minutos e simplesmente dar um sinal de vida para mim?". Cuspiu as palavras, deixando claro o que sentia, passava as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso, apertando a cabeça. E ficou ainda mais irritado ao ver a falta de expressão do outro ao receber tudo o que havia dito. Castiel encarou o chão, e logo depois encarou os olhos verdes do outro, tentando explicar tudo apenas com seu olhar.

"Desculpe". A voz séria. "Mas estou no meio de uma guerra no paraíso. Ouvi seus chamados, mas não podia vir, e Deus sabe o quanto eu preferiria estar aqui em baixo a lá em cima". Desviou o olhar para os próprios pés, sentindo culpa por ter dito tal blasfêmia como aquela, mas não se incomodava, afinal, seu senhor parecia não dar sinal de sua existência, a não ser por trazê-lo constantemente de volta à vida.

Dean se sentiu horrível, importava-se somente com si próprio, constantemente esquece que as pessoas, e anjos, têm problemas também. Encarou a porta do banheiro, envergonhado por ter sido tão rude com aquele que constantemente o protegia.

"Mas eu ouvi você pensar em mim e vim te ver, você parecia estar confuso". Observava o loiro mais alto à sua frente, tentando deixar transparecer algum tipo de sentimento, afinal por mais que tentasse negar, sentia algo por ele, e não o agrada ver Dean assim. Dean arregalou os olhos, ele ouvira seus pensamentos? Por _Deus,_aquilo ia além de invasão de privacidade.

"Eu...não, queria apenas ficar sozinho". Olhou para o moreno que o encarava curioso, como sempre. Sentia-se invadido pelos olhos de Cas, eles sempre pareciam arrancar-lhe um pedaço, procurando por respostas.

"Se quer ficar sozinho acho melhor ir". Encarou o chão ao lado de Dean, um pouco hesitante, não queria voltar, estava cansado de lutar.

"Não! Não... por favor, eu... eu senti sua falta". Num instinto segurou o ombro do anjo, apertando-o, queria que ele ficasse, tinha saudades da presença de seu protetor, tinha saudades da mesma expressão de sempre. Castiel o encarou, curioso, tombando novamente sua cabeça, tentando compreender o que passava na mente do outro. Ia responder com uma pergunta, mas desistiu, se seu protegido o queria ali, então era ali que ficaria.

Dean ficou surpreso ao perceber que o anjo ainda estava ali, esperava um daqueles sumiços repentinos, já estava até pronto para xingá-lo, mas não, ele permanecera, e agora com uma expressão mudada, não era mais o mesmo rosto sério, curioso ou invasivo, era algo novo. Podia jurar que estava vendo um sorriso se formar no canto da boca do outro.

"Obrigado". Apertou o ombro que já segurava, num gesto agradecido, e afastou sua mão do corpo do outro, não sabia como agir com ele, era sempre tão fechado, não sabia se podia ofendê-lo com um simples toque.

"É meu dever servir-lhe, Dean". Encarava o loiro ainda com a mesma expressão de antes, com o quase sorriso no canto esquerdo de seus lábios. "Mesmo não vindo sempre que me chama, fico alerta caso precise de mim". Deu um passo para frente, ficando quase colado em seu protegido, que se surpreendeu com tal aproximação. Olhou para cima e deu de cara com Cas o invadindo novamente com os olhos azuis, sentiu-se desconfortável por um momento. Suspirou, sabia que tinha sorte de tê-lo, caso contrário estaria ainda no inferno.

Sentiu um toque em seu ombro, Castiel estava imitando o gesto que ele havia feito minutos antes, sorriu ao mentalmente compará-lo a uma criança em aprendizado, e levou sua outra mão para o ombro oposto do moreno, fazendo nisso um quase abraço. Sorriu, e finalmente pode ver o outro sorrir de volta, sentiu um arrepio ao ver o quão timidamente ele se expressava. Castiel. Sua mente bombardeava esse nome, podia até mesmo ouvir sua voz gritar isso em seu interior. Ainda não haviam tirado as mãos do ombro um do outro. Estavam tão perto que podia sentir o cheiro da pele dele, ouvir sua respiração, estavam tão perto...

Balançou a cabeça levemente tentando calar a voz dentro de si repetindo o nome do anjo à sua frente, sem sucesso, ela só pareceu aumentar, ele encarava os olhos azuis confuso. O que raios estava acontecendo? Os olhos azuis o invadiam novamente, podia senti-lo vasculhar sua mente, pensou no quão vitorioso ele deveria estar se sentindo ao ouvir o nome dele nos seus pensamentos.

Castiel desceu a mão que pousava no ombro de seu protegido pelo braço do mesmo, tocando de leve a mão do outro, e deixando-a lá, sentindo apenas o calor da pele de Dean. Encarava-o com curiosidade, os olhos verdes pareciam suplicar por algo, algo que ele não conseguia decifrar, chegou mais perto, ignorando a atual proximidade deles, quase encostando seus narizes, apenas para ver mais por dentro dele. Não pensara que haveria conseqüência em tal gesto, sua mente ainda não via malícia nas coisas. Ouviu um suspiro pesado vindo do loiro, ficou ainda mais intrigado. Sentiu a mão de Dean pegar a sua que estava próxima, e levou um susto, mas não esboçou apenas se afastou do rosto do outro, lembrando da antiga conversa de "Espaço Pessoal" que sempre ouvia. Viu sua mão ser levantada, o loiro entrelaçava os dedos com ele, sentiu o calor da pele dele o aquecer. Olhou dentro dos olhos verdes, procurando alguma razão, mas parecia que tudo o que encontrava era seu nome. Estava frustrado pela falta de explicação para o que estava havendo, mas ainda assim sorria, sentia-se bem com aquilo, gostava dos olhos de Dean, gostava da falta de inocência que os rodeava, gostava do brilho, e ainda mais do quanto conseguia saber dele apenas ao encará-los.

Dean já estava fora de controle, gostava da sensação da pele macia do anjo, levou a mão dele até seus lábios, e depositou um beijo de forma delicada. Sentiu Castiel mexer os dedos em resposta. Os olhos azuis estavam agora mais do que perdidos. Não que fosse inocente o suficiente para não saber o que aquilo indicava, mas ainda era inocente o suficiente para se perguntar _como_ iria terminar.

Encararam-se, estava escuro, Dean não se importava mais se o anjo iria reagir de forma negativa, ele sabia o que queria e não ia voltar atrás. E aproximou, sentiu a respiração de Cas bater em seus lábios, ele permanecia estático. Roçou os lábios na bochecha rosada do anjo, fazendo um caminho até os lábios do mesmo, apenas pressionando-os, sentindo que eram mais macios do que imaginava. Passou um dos braços ao redor da cintura do anjo, deixando-o ainda mais próximo. Começou a pedir passagem com sua língua, e foi atendido de forma tímida. Levou sua outra mão para a nuca dele, grudando ainda mais seus rostos.

O anjo estava estático, não sabia o que fazer, as mãos pousavam do lado de seu corpo, a boca era invadida de maneira delicada, estava tão grudado ao seu protegido que podia sentir o coração dele bater forte. Levou as duas mãos, um tanto quando tremulas, para o rosto do loiro, segurando-o timidamente. Entrelaçou sua língua com a dele, e fechou os olhos, explorando e sendo explorado. A respiração de ambos era acelerada, as mãos de Dean começaram a subir e descer no corpo do outro enquanto ainda se beijavam, agora de maneira mais acelerada.

Subiu as duas mãos para o sobretudo bege de Castiel, retirando-o e jogando no chão, sem ainda separar os lábios. Agarrou o terno do anjo e o puxou, girou, e o fez ficar de costas para a cama. Separou o beijo, ambos estavam ofegantes. Passou o polegar subindo pelo queixo do moreno, limpando um filete de saliva. Sorriu, o sorriso foi retribuído, tímido. Levou as mãos para a gravata do outro, e começou a desfazer o nó.

"Cas". Disse enquanto jogava a peça do outro lado do quarto. "Tentarei manter a calma". A voz rouca. Os olhos azuis encararam os verdes, e perceberam finalmente o que eles mostravam. Desejo. Sentiu as mãos de seu protegido começar a desabotoar sua camisa, os dedos ansiosos tocando seu peito, descendo conforme abria mais a peça de roupa. Respirou fundo, percebera, naquele momento, o quanto esperava por aquilo. As mãos desorientadas do anjo, movidas pelo instinto, foram até a barra da camiseta preta do loiro, levantando-a um pouco e colocando suas mãos por baixo, sentindo a pele quente reagir aos seus toques errôneos e inocentes. Subia os dedos pelo tronco de Dean, levando junto a camiseta, deixando-o quase seminu, enquanto ele ainda se ocupava em desabotoar sua camisa.

Desabotoada a tão conhecida camisa branca, Dean parou por um momento e segurou os pulsos de seu protetor, apenas o observando. Não podia acreditar em tal perfeição, mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver que Cas corava cada vez mais por conta de seus olhos fixos em seu corpo. Retirou num movimento apenas, a camisa e o terno, deixando-o apenas com suas calças. Soltou os pulsos do moreno para que ele terminasse de tirar sua camiseta, e logo se grudaram novamente, agora sentindo o corpo um do outro, mas sem se beijar, apenas se encarando. Castiel timidamente tomou a atitude, e se aproximou do pescoço do outro, roçando o nariz na pele quente e macia que tanto almejava; as mãos agarradas nas costas do loiro, os dedos compridos fazendo caminhos pela pele, apertando-a a cada segundo. Sentiu-se ser empurrado para que sentasse na cama, e colocando a mão na nuca do outro, o puxou junto, para que não tivesse que perder contato com o pescoço do mesmo.

Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios quando sentiu as mãos de Dean abrindo-lhe a braguilha, esbarrando na parte de seu corpo que estava prestes a explodir. Separou-se dele para imitar o que estava sendo feito, e ainda mais adiantado, puxou a peça de roupa do loiro para baixo, deixando-o apenas com sua boxer. Movido pelo instinto, fez os dedos curiosos apertar as coxas do mesmo, ouvindo um grunhido de prazer em resposta, e sendo jogado com certa agressividade na cama, com as pernas para fora e a calça sendo-lhe abaixada. Sentiu o peso do outro sobre seu corpo, seguido do toque de sua língua em seu pescoço, fazendo um caminho demorado por sua pele, parando no peito do anjo, dando uma atenção especial para seus mamilos, o que fez com o que o dono do corpo intocado se contorcesse com a nova sensação, querendo pedir por mais, mas corando apenas com a idéia de que estava fazendo essas coisas com aquele que protegia.

Sentiu a língua descer ainda mais, deixando um rastro em sua pele cálida e parando na base de sua roupa de baixo. Ergueu suas costas, ficando sentado, observando as mãos do loiro abaixarem a única peça de roupa que restava, revelando sua excitação. Grunhiu ao sentir os dedos de Dean tocando-o de maneira delicada, e não pôde segurar um gemido quando sentiu a língua quente do loiro entrar em contato com aquela área tão sensível. De maneira suplicante, levou as mãos para os cabelos brilhosos, puxando os fios levemente, enquanto sentia cada vez mais o interior da boca do outro sobre si.

Dean fazia movimentos ora acelerados, ora calmos, levando o anjo à loucura a cada segundo, sentia o corpo magro se contorcer enquanto o manipulava com experiência. Apertou-lhe o interior das coxas, com força, deixando a marca de seus dedos na pele tão branca do moreno. Quando diminuía a velocidade sentia a mão do outro empurrá-lo contra seu membro, suplicando por mais. Sentiu que ele estava por vir, e apenas para provocá-lo mais, parou, tirando-o da boca e encarando a expressão reprovadora do outro. Mas antes que pudesse sair alguma reclamação, voltou a abocanhá-lo, de surpresa, fazendo com que o outro, que já começava a normalizar a respiração, voltasse a sentir tudo novamente, mas de maneira mais intensa, agora era mais agressivo, mais faminto.

Castiel sentiu o corpo amolecer e os sentidos cederem aos toques do loiro, a visão tornou-se turva e o coração parecia que ia explodir, agarrou com força os cabelos do outro quando percebera que seu líquido jorrara, preenchendo a boca de Dean. O prazer escapou pela boca, chamando o nome daquele que havia lhe proporcionado tal experiência. E antes que pudesse voltar a raciocinar e parar de ofegar com tanta urgência, sentiu os lábios serem atacados pelos outros, partilhando seu próprio gosto. Dean pegou o anjo pela cintura, fazendo-o se posicionar mais no centro da cama, deitando-se por completo, e logo se livrou da última peça de roupa que vestia, cobrindo com seu corpo o corpo do outro. Procurou novamente sua boca, as línguas se entrelaçaram, enquanto as mãos exploravam os corpos.

Os olhos azuis encararam os verdes, pedindo por mais, mais de tudo, qualquer sensação que pudesse ser cedida, precisava de mais. Agarrou-se na nuca do dono das íris verdes, levando o rosto até sua orelha, chamando por ele em sussurros roucos, implorando por mais. Dean estava tão excitado que doía, a voz rouca, falha, repleta de prazer enchendo seus ouvidos o fazia revirar os olhos de tanto desejo. Agarrou-lhe a cintura e grudou os corpos, roçando seus membros, ambos gemeram, precisavam daquilo rapidamente ou iriam explodir.

Avistou o pescoço cálido do anjo, e o mordeu, com a intenção de marcá-lo, sugava a pele, ouvindo os gemidos melodiosos do outro. Não iria agüentar por muito mais tempo. Fez com que o moreno o soltasse, caindo na cama, se ajoelhou sobre ele, observou o corpo perfeitamente indefeso sob o seu, a boca aberta, ofegante, o rosto corado e os olhos extasiados. Acreditava ser a visão do paraíso. Numa pressa desesperada, abriu a gaveta do criado ao lado da cama, tirando de lá um lubrificante. Um turbilhão de pensamentos invadiu-lhe a mente, estava prestes a violar um _anjo_, mordeu seu lábio inferior ao voltar a encarar a imagem do outro sob seu corpo.

Moveu-se para baixo, parando no meio de suas pernas, e erguendo-as, apoiando-as em seu ombro. Lambuzou os dedos com o líquido lubrificante, e levou sua mão para a região próxima à entrada do moreno. Procurou os olhos azuis, tentando informá-los que poderia ser inconfortável no início e recebeu como resposta um suspiro pesado, pedinte. Curvou seu corpo para ir de encontro ao seu pescoço enquanto o penetrava com um dedo, lentamente, deixando-o se acostumar com a sensação, ouvindo um gemido pesado, indicando alguma dor. Depositou beijos no pescoço, agora marcado, do moreno, subindo até sua mandíbula. Sentiu os dedos apertando-lhe as costas, desesperados, enquanto o penetrava com o segundo dedo, sentindo as contrações do anjo, daquela parte tão sensível e intocada. Encontrou a boca entreaberta do outro, e o beijou calorosamente, engolindo os gemidos por conta dos movimentos circulares que iniciava. As pernas do anjo enlaçaram-lhe a cintura, tentando, com todas as forças que tinha, grudar os corpos, não conseguia raciocinar.

Não conseguia mais se segurar, julgou que Castiel já estaria pronto, levantou-se lentamente, retirando os dedos de dentro do outro, e pegando suas pernas novamente, para posicioná-las sobre seu ombro. Pegou pela segunda vez o recipiente com o lubrificante, dessa vez lambuzando seu próprio membro, lançou-o em algum lugar no quarto e voltou toda sua atenção para o anjo, que tinha em seu olhar uma expressão urgente, sabia que ele também estava prestes a explodir. Segurou as coxas do moreno, curvou-se para olhar diretamente em seus olhos, e o penetrou de uma vez, acertando o ponto de prazer do outro, que soltou um gemido gutural e curvou as costas para cima para sentir, ainda mais, o loiro dentro de si. As mãos corriam, apertavam, as costas, o peito, o torso, todo e qualquer pedaço de pele que os dedos de Castiel encontravam, eram devidamente marcados. Começou a se movimentar e teve a boca atacada por seu protetor, o beijo era apressado, gemidos de ambos se misturavam com as respirações ofegantes, as línguas se moviam com velocidade, Dean apertava as coxas e Castiel apertava e arranhava as costas largas e sardentas, estavam ruidosos, os quadris começavam a se mover com maior agressividade. Uma das mãos do loiro desceu da coxa até a virilha do moreno, brincando com a região sensível e logo lhe agarrando o membro, recebendo um suspiro pesado acompanhado de seu nome num tom profundo, como se estivesse arranjando forças para falar.

Manipulava o outro na mesma velocidade com a qual movia seus quadris, ouvia seu nome ser repetido de várias maneiras, e começou a chamar pelo moreno, aumentando a velocidade, cada vez mais. Amavam-se com urgência, os corações estavam tão acelerados que pareciam estar prestes a explodir, se encontraram para um último beijo antes de clímax de ambos, o suor fazia suas peles grudarem, o prazer do anjo sujou o tronco do outro, que agora se grudava no seu próprio, e numa última estocada preencheu o anjo, gemendo alto entre o beijo.

Soltou o peso no corpo do moreno, sem sair de dentro dele, estavam suados, ofegantes e colados. Castiel levou sua mão até a testa do loiro, tirando alguns fios que atrapalhavam a nitidez dos olhos verdes, que exalavam prazer e cansaço. Sorriu, um sorriso largo, não apenas com os lábios mas também com os olhos azuis, e percebeu o quão estava exausto, deixando a cabeça cair no travesseiro. Dean acomodou-se na curva do pescoço do outro, também cansado. Sentiu o cheiro que a pele pálida exalava, e sorriu ao perceber que era ele o causador daquele odor tão delicioso, em sua opinião. Saiu de cima e de dentro dele, deitando-se de lado, e puxando o outro ombro de Cas, para que ele também ficasse de lado e de frente para ele. Admirou pela última vez os olhos azuis exaustos, e beijou-lhe a testa, murmurando um 'boa noite' acomodando-se bem perto do rosto dele e fechando os olhos verdes exaustos.

O anjo não era capaz de dormir. Pegou a coberta que estava no pé da cama e cobriu seu corpo e o de seu amado, e o abraçou, trazendo-o para perto. Admirou a expressão serena do loiro, que já dormia, e repousou sua mão na nuca dele, mexendo nos poucos fios de cabelo que lá se encontravam, e sorriu novamente, satisfeito, radiante, finalmente tinha o que tanto queria, e nada poderia arruinar aquele momento. O paraíso poderia explodir lá em cima que ele já tinha seu próprio paraíso particular.

_just wait and see how urgent our love can be._


End file.
